


Like the Last Time

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Season 8, Smut, canon references, citizen fang, hunting murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Five years after a tragic case Dean and Elizabeth meet again, and find the attraction between them is still there.





	Like the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @ilostmyshoe-79 Sweet Emotions Challenge. My Prompt was #43 the emotion Glad. 
> 
> For my pairing- Elizabeth was only in one episode ‘Citizen Fang” 8.09 but I have shipped them since. So I’m sailing my ship for this fic and beyond!

The bell on the top of the door chimed as Dean Winchester strolled into Guidry’s Cajun Cafe. It’d been five years since he’d been there last and it’d been under bad circumstances. He never thought he’d be back in Carencro, let alone in that small gumbo shack. Looking around the room, he could still see the bloody floor and dead body as if it was yesterday. And even after all those years, it still hurt to think of his vampire brother Benny.

Dean looked down the counter at the pie selections. He smiled when he heard the melodic voice of a sweet Southern girl he once met. He sauntered up to the counter, taking a seat where he had those years before, and grinned when she turned around.

It took a few seconds for Elizabeth to recognize him. She widened her eyes. Dean Winchester was sitting right in front of her. He was still the same incredibly handsome man he once was. There were a few more lines of his face and a heavier weight on his shoulders, but it was him all the same. She was glad to see the hunter, but terrified of the memories he brought with him.

“Hi Elizabeth.”

“Dean, oh my goodness. Why are you here?” She asked in her Louisiana drawl. She shook her head and corrected herself. “I mean, everything okay?”

“Yeah everything is good.” He smiled. “I was coming through town and thought I’d stop in and say hey. Make sure you’re doing good.”

She nodded, a smile growing on her pretty face. Dean remembered now why he always thought of her when he and Sam drove through Louisiana. She really was as pretty as he remembered. Too bad that asshole Martin had to destroy Elizabeth and Benny’s relationship, terrify her half to death, and then aggravate Benny into murdering him.

“Coffee?” She asked, gesturing to a cup in front of him. Dean nodded, looking down the counter at the covered pie plate.

“You know, last I remember you owed me a piece of pecan pie.”

Elizabeth smirked. “That so? I guess I do remember you wanted a rain check all those years ago.”

He chuckled. “Well, I’m here now.”

She smirked as she walked down the counter and lifted the glass case. She cut him a wide piece of pecan pie and his eyes lit up as she set it in front of him.

“Here you go, Dean. Best pie in four counties.”

Dean took a bite, closing his eyes and humming in pleasure. “You aren’t wrong there, Elizabeth.”

“Liz.” She insisted as their eyes met. “Call me Liz.”

Dean nodded, his fork paused mid air as he remembered Benny again. “Okay, Liz.”

A customer called out for barbeque sauce. Liz smiled. “Be right back.”

Dean smiled, swallowing his bite of pie before winking at her. “I’ll be here.”

The restaurant was busy for twenty minutes, and by the time Liz got back to Dean and could give him her full attention his pie was long gone.

“Was it good?” She asked as she cleared his plate and fork away.

Dean nodded, the lines around his bright green eyes scrunching together when he smiled. “Best pie I’ve ever had.”

“Charming.” She retorted, absentmindedly wiping down the counter. Dean’s phone started to ring in his pocket, and she watched as he answered it.

“What’s up?” Dean said into the phone shortly. “Well, was it local?” He paused as he listened to the other voice on the line. “Okay. I gotta finish up something and then I’ll come meet you.” He paused again. “Just nevermind, I’ll see you soon.”

Liz busied herself with stacking clean silverware as she pretended not to listen.

Dean looked up and cleared his throat before he grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket. “I gotta go, my brother needs my help.”

“Still doing the same kinda work?” Liz asked point blank, her eyes meeting his. They could flirt and make polite conversation, but they both remembered the dead hunter her great-grandfather had killed in front of her.

“Yeah.” He nodded, meeting her eyes before looking down to pull a ten dollar bill from his wallet. “I’m still doing the same job. I mean, this one is different. I just…” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I gotta go. It was really good to see you.”

Liz shook her head as he tried to offer her the cash. “Pie’s on the house.”

“Thanks sweetheart.” He grinned as he shrugged on his jacket. Watching her face, he believed he could see the same disappointment that he was feeling. He didn’t want this to be the last time he saw her. Again.

Liz decided to go for it. “I don’t know how long you’re gonna be around, but if you want, I can make dinner. Feed you a real Cajun meal.”

Dean’s smile seemed to light up even more. “That sounds awesome.”

Liz grabbed a ticket from the register and quickly wrote her number across the back. “Call me in a couple hours and lemme know if you can make it.”

Dean nodded, taking the piece of paper and resting his other hand on top of her’s. “Will do.”

Liz watched him saunter out of the restaurant, hoping to God above that it wasn’t the last time she’d ever see Dean Winchester.

* * *

Back at the hotel Sam gave Dean the lowdown on what he’d found out about the vengeful spirit that was haunting the local school. After digging into the research for a couple hour Dean looked up and stretched.

“Hey man, I’m gonna go out for a little bit.”

Sam looked around at the books and computer set up on the dinette. “We have a ghost to kill, Dean.”

“I know.” Dean rolled his eyes. “But we still haven’t figured it out yet. And I need a few hours off.”

“A girl?” Sam asked, even though he knew the answer. Dean didn’t answer as he dug his phone out of his pocket. Sam shrugged his shoulders as he sat back in the vinyl chair. “Okay, but if I find out what it is and call you, then you better come back and help me.”

“Of course,” Dean nodded. He punched in Liz’s number and stood up, walking out the hotel room door so he could speak to her in privacy.

She was thrilled to hear from him, and suggested he come over in an hour. He jotted down her address and then sighed when he hung up. Hopefully Benny would never know and come back to kick his ass from purgatory, because he’d be livid if he knew Dean had a date with his beloved Lizzie.

The Impala pulled up to her little blue house exactly an hour later. Dean had showered, somewhat styled his hair, and was wearing his least ragged plaid shirt.

Liz grinned when she opened the door, drinking in the tall handsome man on the other side of the screen. “Hey Dean, come on in.”

She pushed open the screen and he followed her into the living room, which was adjoined by a kitchen and what he assumed was a bathroom. Hardwood stairs led up to a second floor which Dean snuck a peak at as he pulled his jacket off.

“Food smells amazing.” He announced as he put his jacket around the back of a wooden dining chair.

“Thanks. Wanna a drink?” Liz asked, gesturing to the bottle of whiskey on the counter. “Or a beer?”

“Whiskey is perfect, thanks.” Dean nodded, wandering around the warmly decorated living room while Liz busied herself with their drinks. Something had always appealed to him about living in the south. Maybe it was the weather, or the people. It was definitely the food.

Liz offered him his glass. “Food’ll be ready in about ten minutes.”

Dean grinned. “Well cheers. Good to see you, Liz.”

Liz took a sip and nodded. “You too, Dean.”

Dinner was delicious. Homemade fried catfish, mac and cheese, and peach cobbler for dessert. Dean oohed and awwed the whole time, praising Liz’s cooking and making her blush. Afterwards they sat on the front deck, the autumn sun setting and the sounds of crickets and rustling birds lulling them into a relaxed buzz.

“Amazing dinner.” He smiled, tilting his beer towards her in salute.

“Thank you.” Liz loved the praise, especially from him. “It’s nice to cook for someone at home. Seems like I spend all my time at the restaurant these days.”

Dean nodded, falling silent as the sounds of dusk surrounded them. He knew he had to address it. Last time he’d seen her she was shaken, terrified, and covered in blood. He’d gotten her home but like Benny, he’d disappeared.

“Liz, listen, about what happened.” He cleared his throat. “I know seeing that terrified you. And I’m sorry you had to live with it all these years.”

“What happened to him?” Liz interrupted quietly. Her fingers smoothed the edge of her sweater down and she paused as she waited for the truth.

“Benny died.” Dean said. He was not going to tell her that it’d been him who cut the vamp’s head off in a deal to get Sam back from Purgatory. “He was okay with it though. He said he never felt like he fit in. Once he was what he was.”

Elizabeth nodded, brushing away a single tear that dropped down her cheek. “I’m so glad you were there that night. I was so frightened. And I never…”

Dean nodded, reaching out and taking one of her hands. “Benny wanted you to be safe and you are.”

Liz giggled a little as she sniffed, shaking her head back to control her emotions. “That whole time I thought he was someone else, he really did feel like a father to me. So strange.”

Dean nodded, smiling a little as he thought of his friend. He lifted his beer bottle and clinked it against hers. “Well cheers to him. No matter what, he was good. And he loved you.”

Liz smiled, nodding as she took a sip of the cold beer. “No matter all that, I am glad to see you, Dean.”

“Me too.” He took a sip. “I really wish you and I had met under different circumstances.”

“Maybe so.” Liz nodded as she lifted her head and looked at him. “But you’re here now.”

Dean set his beer down, deciding to take advantage of the romantic setting, their vulnerable connection, and the buzz he felt from the alcohol. His hand reached out and he cupped her cheek, Liz’s eyes drifting shut as she leaned into his hand. She was beautiful. And what killed Dean was that she didn’t know it. Before he had a chance to chicken out he let his hand fall to her wrist and he tugged her out of her chair and onto his lap. Liz took a deep breath, slightly shaking as she let it out. Dean’s thumb returned to her cheek, stroking it slowly as her eyes met his. Finally he made his move, leaning in and kissing her softly. He was patient, waiting for her response which he received almost immediately as she kissed him back, the newness leading their kiss lazily. Liz’s hands came up to his neck, the short hairs at the back of his head tickling her fingers and she kissed him deeper, slowly letting go as she felt safer in his arms.

Dean pulled away slowly, his eyes dilated and his pink lips wet. “Not that I don’t love this, but I think I just got bit by a mosquito.” Liz started to laugh. “Can we move this inside?”

“Sure.” Liz grinned and then kissed him once more, taking his hand as they got up and went through the front door. Dean started to trail over to the couch but Liz shook her head slightly, and tugged his hand towards the stairs. She needed this, and by the surprised but eager look in his eyes, she knew Dean needed this too.

Once they were in her bedroom Liz paused, not sure what move to make next. Thankfully Dean did. He stepped closer to her, one arm wrapping around her waist and the other brushing back her long dark hair as he kissed her. This kiss was hotter, the change of scenery leading him to boldly move farther. Liz moaned quietly and Dean took that as a sign to keep going. His tongue swiped along hers lightly, and she moaned again as she opened her mouth to his.

Soon they were tearing off their clothes, their mood manic and needy as they stripped each other between kisses. They fell over onto the bed together, hands and lips everywhere as each of her touches warmed his skin. Her legs naturally fell open as his fingers trailed down her body, memorizing her soft skin and pushing past her trimmed curls before grazing against her clit. Liz let out a shriek of shock and Dean stopped, concerned he’d taken things too far.

“You okay?” He asked, pulling his hand away.

Liz nodded, covering his hand in hers and leading him back to her wet skin. “Yeah. It felt good, guess it kinda startled me.”

Dean smirked. “Well hold on, sweetheart. It’s about to get a lot more surprising.” He gently pushed her onto her back, pressing his lips down her body until he reached the place she’d reacted to moments before.

Liz looked down at him, her accent thicker with each touch. “Oh god. You’re so good at this.”

Dean chuckled, parting her lips and licking her open, finding her clit and circling it until she shouted his name. Minutes went by as his mouth brought her higher, until her fingers were gripping his hair tighter and tighter and her legs started to shake. When she nodded at him, unable to speak Dean knew he had her there. One finger and then two stretched inside her, and Liz couldn’t hold back.

“Oh god, yes Dean. Oh lord.” She gasped, her upper body twisting on the mattress as he brought her over the edge. Her body trembled slightly as he pulled away, and she breathed heavily as she looked up at him.

Dean sat up on his knees, waiting for her to allow the next step. Liz nodded, wanting more of him and he nodded in return. Quickly he jumped off the mattress, grabbing a condom from his wallet. With a quiet hiss he grasped himself and rolled on the rubber, before returning to her side.

“How you doing, sweetheart?” Dean asked sweetly as he leaned down over her.

“I’m great.” She responded, wrapping her arms around him. “I want you, Dean.”

“You have me.” Dean teased her entrance a few times, her hips moving towards his until he slowly sunk inside inch by inch. Liz’s groan matched his as she stretched around him. He kissed her softly, looking in her eyes for permission to move. She nodded, and he pulled back, pushing back harder this time. They moved together, making noises between kisses, until she tightened around him. Dean groaned, feeling them both close.

“I’m gonna come, sweetheart. I want you to come too.” Dean muttered, spurning Liz to moan.

She lifted her leg and he slung her ankle over his shoulder, the new position allowing him to drive against her sensitive spot. That did it and with a moan Liz came, Dean following close behind her.

After they moved together for another minute before he collapsed next to her.

“That was amazing.” Liz whispered into the dark room.

Dean chuckled. “It really was. I needed that.”

Dean kissed her and then sat up, walking to the bathroom to dispose of his condom. Liz watched his naked ass with glee. Oh fuck, she really did need that.

He fell back in bed with her, gathering her into his arms. For an hour they dozed, cuddled together not yet asleep.

Suddenly the mood was ruined when Dean’s phone started to ring.

“Just ignore it,” He whispered, his face nestling deeper into her honey scented hair.

Five minutes passed and the phone started to ring again.

“Fuck.” He grumbled, pulling his boxers on before getting up and pulling his phone out from his pants pocket.

“What?” He snapped into the phone. Liz took the opportunity to pull on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Dean grumbled at the person on the phone, clearly annoyed that the call had ruined the mood. Liz sat back down on the edge of the bed, listening as Dean finished the call.

“Well, do you think it's there now?” He paused. “Well damnit Sam.” Dean looked over his shoulder as Liz with a guilty smile. “Not the best time.” Pause. “All right, all right, calm down. Yes. I will.”

Dean hung up the phone and turned to Liz with a defeated slump in his shoulders. “My brother. He thinks he found how to solve our case.”

“Oh.” Liz responded. She didn’t want him to just screw her and run.

“I gotta go deal with it, but can I come back over after?” Dean was pulling on his clothes as he looked at her with wide eyes. If people weren’t being killed hour by hour, there’d be no way he’d leave.

“Sure.” Liz nodded. “I’ll be up for a couple more hours.”

Dean smiled, taking her hand as they walked down the stairs. “Dinner was amazing. And this...” He gestured between the two of them. “Well it was beyond amazing.”

Liz smiled, escorting him out the front door. Dean leaned down and kissed her. “I’ll call you in a few hours.”

She watched as the Impala turned out of her driveway with a heavy sigh, hoping that wouldn’t be the last time she saw Dean Winchester.

* * *

Four hours later the ghost was gone, bones were burned, and Sam was deposited at the hotel. Dean drove back out to Liz’s. He parked in the driveway and dialed her number, sighing when she didn’t pick up. She must’ve been asleep.

For a moment he thought about not going in. Just going back to the hotel, getting on the road at dawn, and never coming back to this town. But he’d done that to Liz once before. And frankly, he wanted to be inside, sleeping in bed with her in his arms.

As the Impala’s door shut the light in her bedroom flicked on. He grinned, relieved she’d been waiting for him. He lumbered up the driveway, climbing the few stairs onto the deck. As he pulled the screen door open the front door swung open too, revealing a happy yet sleepy Liz.

“You came back.” She smiled. ‘I’m so glad, Dean.”

Dean followed her into the house, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kicked the door shut behind him. “Me too, Liz. Me too.”

Thankfully that was not the last time Liz saw Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing is awesome. Stealing is illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
